An ideogram is a graphic symbol that represents an idea or concept. Some ideograms are comprehensible only by familiarity with prior convention; others convey their meaning through pictorial resemblance to a physical object. Each ideogram can represent a word in a natural language including, but not limited to, a Chinese character, a Japanese character, a Korean character, an English word, etc.
Machine learning is an application of artificial intelligence. In machine learning, a computer or computing device is programmed to think like human beings so that the computer may be taught to learn on its own. The development of neural networks has been key to teaching computers to think and understand the world in the way human beings do. Many deep learning networks such as Cellular Neural Networks or Cellular Nonlinear Networks (CNN) have been developed in the past decade.
Natural language translations using a computer system have been around for a while. Prior art approaches predominantly rely on recurrent neural networks (RNN) to capture the semantic meaning of a piece of text before converting it from one natural language to another. RNN are complex and thereby difficult to implement in a semi-conductor chip. Accordingly, it would be desired to have improved methods and systems for translating natural language using a CNN based integrated circuit without RNN.